


Congratulations

by Gelphie_Supercorp_Emisue_etc17



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: (not really) - Freeform, Alexander Hamilton is a Mess, Angst and Feels, But it's okay, F/M, I think it was so cute when she sat on the desk omggg, It's basically what she did but put into a story, Oh also!, all of the dialogue is just the lyrics of "Congratulations" lol, all of the relationships that are tagged are only mentioned, and also angry, and hammie is sad, angelica is angryyyy, angelica really loves burning (haha get it) hamilton, angie makes hammie cry, anyway, bc he did something bad and angie is about to yell a lot, but i did add a little more of Hamilton to make it seem more like a conversation, eliza did NOT deserve what happened to her, hehehe its a fun one toady y'all, idk who's older so made hammie younger, it's an amazing video and you should definitely check it out!, its very angsty, the end is greaatttt hehehe, this was inspired by the youtube video "Congratulations Animatic" by Ziksua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelphie_Supercorp_Emisue_etc17/pseuds/Gelphie_Supercorp_Emisue_etc17
Summary: Alexander Hamilton definitely regrets publishing The Reynolds Pamphlet, there is no doubt about that. But his sister-in-law, Angelica Schuyler Church just wants to get it into his mind a little more that what he did was absolutely uncalled for and a very bad move.-or-"Congratulations" but put into story form!
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Angelica Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/Maria Reynolds
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Congratulations

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the Youtube video "Congratulations Animatic" by Ziksua! It's a hilarious and heart wrenching twist on the deleted Hamilton song (between "The Reynolds Pamphlet" and "Burn")! Definitely go check it out before/after reading this!
> 
> All of the dialogue is directly from (aka the lyrics of) the Off-Broadway Hamilton song, "Congratulations", sung by Renée Elise Goldsberry and Lin Manuel Miranda! I definitely think that it is a shame that this song is not in the musical on Broadway, but at least we have it!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys like it!

Alexander Hamilton was sitting at his desk, head resting heavily in his hands. He knew he had messed up as soon as he got a letter from Washington with only one, taunting word scribbled on the paper:

“Why?”

Deep down, he knew that he should have just said no to the woman in the first place. Knew that none of this would have ever happened if he had just taken a break like Eliza had insisted. He understood it now, yes, but that didn’t mean he had known it then. The only thing Alexander wished for at that moment was to take everything back. To go back in time and fix everything. But he knew he couldn’t do that.

That realization is what made his awful mistake worse.

Alexander sighed deeply, tears coming to his violet colored eyes, which he wiped away almost immediately. Eliza had always said that she loved his eyes.

Suddenly, Alexander heard swift footsteps on the other side of the door. The person took a beat before opening the door without even knocking. The younger man’s eyes widened at the sight of the woman, shocked that she was there and not in London with her husband. There was a moment where she just stood there in all of her glory, tall, elegant and smart. Her dark tresses were twisted up into a bun and her dress was long and a light maroonish pink color. Slightly darker than the one she had worn the night he had met her. Angelica’s dark eyes watched him stand, her face expressionless.

“Angelica. . .” Hamilton muttered, a slight smile on his face.

“Alexander,” she replied softly, batting her eyelashes at him as he walked closer. There was another pause where they just stared at one another, the air between them electrified in a way it had never been before. The moment was over soon however, when Angelica smirked up at him, eyes suddenly alight with raging anger. “Congratulations.”

Hamilton’s face contorted up into a confused expression. “Wha—”

“You have invented a new kind of stupid,” Angelica stated, her tone meanly teasing him. She reached out a hand to shove into his shoulder, allowing her to pass him. She marched over to his desk and picked up one of the original papers he had written on for the Pamphlet. “A ‘damage you never undo’, kind of stupid,” Angelica took one look at it and tossed the paper to the ground.

Hamilton opened his mouth to defend himself when Angelica turned back around to face him, her arms wrapped around her waist as she said, “An ‘open all the cages in the zoo’, kind of stupid,” her body language changed as she put one hand on her hip and glared at her brother-in-law.

Alexander glared right back at her.

“Truely,” she continued, her tone still that scary kind of calm before the hurricane. “‘You didn’t think this through’, kind of stupid.”

“Angel—”

“Let’s review,” Angelica continued, still not allowing him to get a single word in. Still facing him, she shoved the stacks of papers aside and hopped up to sit on his desk. She crossed her legs and leaned forward, as if to get a better look at him, her glare still firmly in place. “You took a rumor, a few, maybe two people knew and refuted it by sharing an affair of which no one has accused you! I begged you to take a break,” Angelica reminded him, her tone shifting ever so slightly as she slipped off of the desk and walked towards him. Her hands were behind her back as she paced, just like a professor would while giving a lecture. “You refused to.”

Alexander stood there and let her use her sharp tongue to scare him. He knew that he deserved it, so he took it like he thought she would if the tables were turned. Though he knew Angelica would never have made the kind of mistake he did.

Angelica passed him again, but quickly looked over her shoulder to see his reaction to her words. “So scared of what your enemies will do to you,” she was taunting him, but stated it like a fact. “You’re the only enemy you ever seem to lose to.”  


It was the ugly truth, and Alexander just hung his head in agreement.

She kept her movements fluid as she pushed his shoulder back again and stood a few inches in front of him. Angelica’s breath was hot on his face, and Alexander could see angry tears start to form in her eyes. “You know why Jefferson can do what he wants?” Angelica asked, her tone rising to just below a shout. “He doesn’t dignify schoolyard taunts with a response! So yeah,” she turned away from him again, crossing her arms. “Congratulations!”

Alexander followed her with his eyes, now angry at the woman. He was nothing like Jefferson, so how dare she compare him to that man. “Angelica!”

Not giving him the honor of facing him, Angelica chose to ignore his anger. “You’ve redefined your legacy,” she said what she was sure he already knew. Angelica paused to look up at a painting of his and Eliza’s wedding day. It was the then-happy couple, John Laurens and Angelica herself, all smiling brightly. Even from the picture painted years ago, Angelica could still see the pain depicted in her eyes. “Congratulations.”

Suddenly, Alexander shouted something that Angelica didn’t expect, but only made her rage flare up yet again. “It was an act of political sacrifice!” he told her, as if it made up for what he had done.

Angelica hesitated and Alexander immediately knew he had said the wrong thing. There was yet another moment of quiet before Angelica mumbled, “Sacrifice?” the woman felt tears well up in her eyes as she recounted all of the years between that picture and now. “I languished in a loveless marriage in London,” she reminded him sadly. “I lived only to read your letters. I look at you and think, ‘God, what have we done with our lives and what did it get us?’” Angelica was referring to how she used to think of her marrying Alexander instead of Eliza, and what would have happened. But it was better if he thought of it as his affair. “That doesn’t wipe the years or the tears away,” she said, tears threatening to spill down both of their faces, and even fulfilling that threat with her. Angelica quickly wiped them away and added, “But I'm back in the city, and I’m here to stay,” there was another pause before she turned to him and asked, “And you know what I’m here to do?”

Alexander slowly made his way over to her, calmly standing in front of the shorter woman. He raised his hand up to cup her cheek as he murmured her name softly. “Angelica. . .”

Her anger coming back in another wave as his skin touched hers. Angelica wrenched his hand away from her face in a vice like grip, startling the younger man. “I’m not here for you!” in her rage, Angelica began to yell and back Alexander up towards the wall, trapped. “I know my sister like I know my own mind! You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind! And a million years ago she said to me, ‘this one’s mine’.”

Alexander, reliving when he had first met his wife, began to cry. Angelica was scaring him, and making him feel so terrible for what he had done. Now he really knew that he deserved his fate.

“So I stood by,” Angelica said, tears of her own slipping down her beautiful face. “Do you know why?” when he didn’t respond, Angelica continued to scream angrily through her tears. “I love my sister more than anything in this life! I will choose her happiness over mine every time! Eliza!”

Hamilton bowed his head. “Eliza. . .” he whispered.

“Is the best thing in our lives,” Angelica shouted as loudly as she could, inches away from his face. Her hands curled around the collar of his uniform, pulling him closer, tears still streaming down both of their faces. “So never lose sight of the fact that you have been blessed with the best wife!” Angelica shoved him away from her again, disgusted. She turned and walked away a few feet before turning back again. “Congratulations!”

They looked at each other for a moment, anger, sadness, embarrassment and rage filling the air as they cried.  
“For the rest of your life,” Angelica told him, her fury reaching its peak. “Every sacrifice you make is for my sister! Give her the best life!”

Upon hearing this, Alexander put his head in his hands and sobbed. He cried for everything that he had put his sweet and innocent wife through. It wasn’t fair, and he knew it now.

Angelica watched him for another moment, soaking in what she had done to him. It made her feel slightly better, but she knew that ‘slightly’ would not cut it for her sister’s broken heart. So, the woman stepped up to her brother-in-law yet again, put a finger under his chin and raised his head to look up at her. “Congratulations,” Angelica said before using all of her rage and strength to slap him across the face. At the sound of his cry of pain and anguish, Angelica breathed deeply and promptly left the room. Slamming the door behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is only one chapter, but I hope you guys liked it anyway! Maybe, if you guys want, I can do a chapter where Angelica talks to Eliza after "Burn"?
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all have an amazing day/night, and make sure to wash your hands (I sing Angelica's letter to Hammie in "Take a Break" to make sure I wash them for long enough lol)! Stay safe, lovelies!


End file.
